So You Do Have Two Eyes!
by facades and stars
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, there was a happily ever after for them after all. They just had to see the light in their most darkest times. Zemyx.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2! Or the Oscar Mayer Bologna theme song!

Summary: 

* * *

So You DO Have Two Eyes!

Zexion sighed.

_Another boring day._

Yes. Today happened to be another boring Saturday. Zexion started to read a small book he found in the library. It was dusty and some pages were torn.

_"Once upon a time…"_ The first page said.

Zexion then realized someone was coming down the hall.

_Demyx _

And just as he thought The Melidious Nocturne came bursting through the doors and hopped onto the couch turning on the T.V "TIME!" He yelled to no one as he took out his watch. "Eight O'clock!" Demyx yelled turning on the Television "ONE PIECE!" He screamed.

Zexion sighed again reading the next page.

_"And the little boy saw a shooting star go by…..so he made a wish." _The next page said.

_It will never come true. You're wasting your time. _

Just then Demyx looked over at him. "Hey Zexy, how come you're reading a silly book? It's SATURDAY! The _Cartoons _are on!" Demyx said in his best seven year old voice.

_Why am I reading a silly fairy tale book? _

"I don't know. There's nothing better to do around here anyway." Zexion replied. Demyx looked back at the T.V. His eyes were glimmering as a huge grin appeared on his face. "OHHH It's back on!" He yelled, eyes glued to the T.V.

Just then the Superior walked in.

"Demyx, I have a mission for you…" Xemnas was going to give him a mission just to get him out of the way but since Demyx was watching T.V. until tomorrow he didn't need to give him the mission. "Nevermind." Xemnas said knowing that Demyx didn't hear anything he just said. The Flurry of Dancing Flames and his best friend the Key of Destiny walked in.

"Aww, Axel we missed the beginning of One Piece." Roxas cried.

"Sorry? Axel said with a cute smile on. "How about I make it up to you later?" Axel said with a devilsh grin. Roxas blushed and sat on the couch. "W-What are you talking about..." Roxas stuttered. Axel laughed. They sat down next to Demyx.

Just then the Oscar Mayer Bologna commercial came on. "I hate that, why must they make up an annoying song about some bologna?" The Superior yelled. Axel and Roxas smiled. Demyx laughed quietly noticing they were up to something. Zexion looked up from his book.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Roxas said.

Axel laughed.

"THE SUPERIOR HAS A FISRT NAME ITS X-E-M-N-A-S!" Roxas screamed.

Xemnas glared at him.

Axel yelled out. "THE SUPERIOR HAS A SECOND NAME IT'S M-A-N-S-E-X!"

The superior gave him the If-you-continue-that-song-I-will-kill-you-look.

"OOH HE LIVES UP TO THOSE TWO NAMES EVERYDAY!" Roxas yelled.

"AND IF YOU ASKES US WHY WE'LL SAY…" They both screamed.

Axel and Roxas jumped and stood on top of the couch.

"THAT OUR SUPERIOR HAS A WAY WITH RAMBLING ABOUT KINGDOM HEARTS EVERYDAY!"

And after that they charged out of the room with a very pissed off Xemnas chasing them. Demyx was laughing.

Zexion went back to reading the book. It had been a few hours later and everyone had been in the living room watching T.V., annoying each other or some were out on missions. Demyx looked over at Zexion with a questioning look as if he had asked himself a question that he wanted answered.

"Hey Zexy, Do you have two eyes?" Demyx asked shifting closer to him on the couch.

The room was filled with a few snickers and laughs.

Zexion looked up from his book.

"Yes." He answered. "Why?"

Demyx smiled leaning closer to him.

"I don't know just wondering. Wait…then why do you always hide it?" Demyx asked again still leaning closer.

"I don't. I like my hair this way." Zexion said nonchalantly ignoring Demyx.

Demyx still looked uncertain about the answer Zexion gave him.

Zexion read the last page of his book.

_"And they all lived happily ever after." _The last page read.

Zexion sighed closing the book.

_How come I can't have a Happily Ever After? _

Zexion didn't notice how close Demyx had gotten, but he did hear a few laughs and snickers from across the room.

Zexion felt someone's glove pull up his hair covering his eye.

_What the fuck? _

He heard Demyx's laugh next to him.

"So Zexy, you DO have two eyes!"

The whole room burst into laughter.

Demyx hopped onto the couch beside him smiling.

"Hehheh, Sorry Zexy, I couldn't help it!" Demyx said smiling.

Zexion, the cloaked schemer for once in his life smiled and laughed a little along with the group.

_Well….maybe….just maybe…I will get my happy ending, here and with all my friends, I guess. _

Zexion fixed his hair back to the way it was, he put the book on the table, looking at everyone smiling, even Lexaeus had a small grin on his face.

Zexion smiled and Demyx laughed pulling him into a hug.

* * *

Hehe I couldn't resist! I had to do a fiction about Zexion and the way his hair covered his eye! 

Well R&R please! Just don't flame! All flames will be given to Axel

-Xams


End file.
